


Ties

by SinningSanders (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/SinningSanders
Summary: Request: Hello yes if u would could u write a Top!Patton and a Bottom!Logan fic with daddy kink, bondage, and overstimulation??? Thank u!!!Prompt: “You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, baby.”Words: 1276Warnings: overstimulation, daddy kink, bondage, Crude language.





	Ties

Logan was known to not take social cues very well. He had a hard time noticing when people were upset, angry, or confused. Once the others pointed this out, however, he had been working on getting better at it. Now he knew little signs, like when Virgil’s overwhelmed he pulls on his hood. Even with those improvements, there are still some things he doesn’t apparently quite get yet. 

Sexual jokes and cues seem to fly right over his head. Roman and Virgil were always teasing about his perceived innocence and Patton would only smile in the background. He knew that Logan understood more than he let on, that he had a hidden side he kept to the bedroom they shared. Like how dirty talk is his favorite thing, and tying his wrists up with his tie made him a stuttering, blushy mess. 

No, they didn’t know that Logan and Patton the presumed innocent ones were the ones having the most fun behind closed doors.

“Well, maybe Daddy shouldn’t do things that baby doesn’t approve of,” Logan spoke as he angrily yanked off his tie. From the second the door closed there had been angry tension in the room. Patton raised an eyebrow at the other man.

“What exactly was Daddy doing that baby didn’t like?” he asked moving to pick the discarded tie off the floor, laying it on the bedside table. Logan huffed annoyed, turning to walk to the dresser and pull on his pajamas. With a sigh, Patton moved to pick up the shirt logan threw over his shoulder.

“You know what you did! And so does everyone in the commons because you did it in front of them too!” Logan huffed, moving to push past Patton. He gasped as Patton didn’t budge, but instead put his weight into pushing Logan back. Pinning him to the wall he leaned towards Logan’s ear.

“You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, baby,” he growled into his boyfriend’s ear. Logan’s breath stuttered as he leaned his head to the side.

“Oh yeah?” he responded, shuddering at Patton’s dark chuckle. Patton tilted Logan’s head to the side, pressing soft kisses down his throat. Reaching the base where Logan’s collarbone began, he bit down gently. Logan whimpered out as Patton pulled away. Putting a little pressure on Logan’s shoulder he pushed him down to his knees.

“You know what to do, baby.” Patton’s voice was deep and demanding. Logan unzipped Patton’s pants and pulled his cock out, opened his mouth, and obediently took Patton in his mouth. Patton threw his head back letting out a groan. Dissatisfied with the pace that Logan had set, he began the thrust his hips forward. He made eye contact with Logan as he growled, moving his hips faster. His hands landed in Logan’s hair tugging as he lost control. His hips stuttered as he came with a gasp.

“Your turn.”

————————-

“On the bed, baby,” he ordered reaching for Logan’s tie, still discarded on the nightstand. Turning around, he saw Logan sitting on the bed. Smiling he moved forward pressing his lips to Logan’s. Then he leaned back laying the tie on the bed then pulling Logan’s hands in front of him. He picked up the tie and wrapped it around Logan’s wrists, pressing them to the headboard before using the ends of the tie to secure them to the cool metal.

“You’ve been acting like a brat all day. Maybe now you’ll listen.” Patton’s words made Logan whimper. Patton looked at him and for a minute the lust cooled in his eyes replaced with worry.

“You remember our safe word, right baby?” Patton asked. Logan nodded but didn’t speak. Patton shook his head.

“I need words, Logan. I need to hear it or this isn’t happening.” the words a had a stern tone to them. With a whimper, Logan took a breath and spoke.

“Red. our save word is red.” the words were faint, but definitely there. Patton smiled, placing a kiss on Logan’s forehead then his lips. The kiss soon deepened and before long Patton was trailing kisses down the other’s neck and down further still to Logan’s chest. Patton dragged his teeth across Logan’s right nipple causing him to arch his back off the bed. Kissing back up, he began to suck a mark on Logan’s neck.

“Please, just do something already, please!” Logan’s words were needy causing Patton to smile.

“Hold on I’m getting there, baby,” he spoke, pulling Logan’s boxers down his legs and dropping them on the ground beside the bed. Moving his hand back he brushed Logan’s cock with teasing fingers. Logan moaned, throwing his head back, but still, he kept quiet. Patton continued his slow teasing to see if he could break his lover’s resolve, but when Logan’s only response was to bite his lip, he increased the pace. Logan moaned, jerking his hands against the ties. Moving his hand faster, he moved down Logan’s body taking his dick in his mouth. He began whimpering loudly and trying to thrust up, but Patton pressed Logan’s hip into the bed.

“I’m sorry! I’ll be good next time just, please! Daddy, please!” Logan begged and, if his mouth had not been otherwise occupied, Patton would have smiled. Logan’s moans and groans became more frequent and loud, his cheeks and chest were dusted a beautiful red. With a gasp and a whimper he came. He whined as Patton kept going even after he had slumped to the bed. He tried to wiggle away from the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving, stopping short when he was met with a slap to the thigh. He understood then that this was his punishment. Patton kept a steady pace and, eventually, Logan felt the knot in his stomach again whining out to his lover. Patton pulled his mouth off with a lewd pop, still moving his hand.

“Is baby gonna stop being whiny around the others? Did baby learn his lesson?” he asked, slowing his hand even more. Logan whined in response lost in the pleasure. His head snapped up to look at Patton when he stopped moving completely.

“I asked you a question, baby I expect an answer.” his voice was deep and commanding.

“I-I,” he gasped as Patton moved his hand again. “Yes, I learned my lesson! I-I’ll quit being whiny with the others!” satisfied, Patton took Logan back in his mouth. Having been close already, just that contact alone was enough to send him over the edge again.

When he came down from his high, he noticed that his hands were freed and Patton was placing gentle kisses on them. He looked down and smiled at him before moving to lay next to him. Logan moved to lay his head on Patton’s chest drifting off to sleep. Patton looked down and smiled wrapping his arms around Logan before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
